


Aunt May

by pure1magination



Series: Art Exchange [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Horny Steve, Kink - Nearly Getting Caught, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure1magination/pseuds/pure1magination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter isn't out to Aunt May. </p>
<p>Inviting Steve over was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who were looking forward to more smut: Here it is!

Peter really needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut.

It had all been well and good, visiting Steve at his ramshackle apartment- a hole in the wall, really- but at least they were alone. When Steve had voiced an interest in meeting Aunt May, and wondered aloud why he never got to see Peter’s place, Peter felt the subtle weight of guilt pressing down on the back of his neck until he’d invited Steve over to his place. The way Steve’s eyes had lit up at the prospect was the rock that sank Peter’s gut. 

He kept eyeing the clock, fidgety and restless. Aunt May would be home any minute. And Steve was behind him again, swaying suggestively into his body, a smile pressing against his shoulderblade. “Why so nervous?” Steve purred, his slender hands ghosting up and down Peter’s torso. He nipped the back of Peter’s shoulder.

“Aunt May is gonna be here any second!” Peter’s voice came out too high and cracked.

“So?” Steve slowly nuzzled Peter’s spine and placed a heated kiss at the center of his back. 

“So she-!” Peter fumbled for words. He felt weirdly guilty for not telling him. He hesitated. “...She… doesn’t know.”

“Know what?” Steve said lightly, his voice low and inviting, “That I’m over?” His hands traced a heated path toward Peter’s groin.

Peter jumped, grabbed Steve’s hands, and turned around, eyes wide. “No! I mean- she knows  _ that! _ But she doesn’t know I’m--”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “She doesn’t know we’re dating?”

“No!” Peter said, a mixture of relieved and anxious.

Steve stepped closer, the heat in his eyes smouldering hotter. His crooked smile beckoned. “So tell her.” 

Peter found his grip loosening on Steve’s hands, which somehow found their way back to his torso and were creeping up towards his shoulders, and suddenly Steve’s lips were  _ right there _ and Peter’s lips were parting and it was very,  _ very _ hard to think. 

Steve sensed his victory and closed the gap between them, embracing Peter’s mouth with his own, pressing their torsos together. Peter couldn’t ignore the warm bulge pressed against his thigh. He groaned into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s fingers threaded into the hair at the base of his neck and stroked maddeningly back and forth, grazing his scalp with his fingernails. Steve’s already-hot mouth burned even hotter. His tongue delved deeper. The bulge against his thigh shifted and hardened. Steve pressed even closer.

Peter’s heart fluttered fast in his throat. He was sluggish, dizzy. His hands had found their way to Steve’s bony back, almost of their own accord. All thoughts disappeared from his head.

Steve angled his hips so his bulge pressed against Peter’s own growing bulge. With a low, pleased moan, Steve ground their hips together.

An unmistakable click, followed by a shift in the air and a sudden lowering of temperature, alerted Peter that the front door had been opened. He jumped away from Steve and wiped his mouth, heart hammering at a hundred miles per hour. Acting purely on panic, he shoved Steve’s head down until he was crouched behind the counter. “Hi Aunt May!” Peter greeted as she stepped around the corner, kicking off her snowy shoes.

“Hello, Peter,” Aunt May greeted, already sensing something was off. Those sharp eyes of hers were going to be the death of Peter.

Peter smiled widely and pretended everything was normal. “How was work?” he asked too loudly, voice too high, arms crossed on the counter in a bad parody of casual ease.

Aunt May cautiously began telling Peter about her day at work, keeping a suspicious eye on him all the while, and just when Peter’s breathing and heart rate seemed about to return to normal, he felt the unmistakeable heat of Steve’s mouth pressing a hot, damp circle against the tip of his dick. _Through_ his jeans. 

Peter shoved Steve’s head away without thinking.

“Peter?” Aunt May frowned. She’d seen Peter’s hand disappear behind the counter.

Peter grabbed the thigh of his jeans and shook his legs, fake-wincing. “Cramp.” He laughed nervously and pretended, badly, that he was in pain. If he accidentally kicked Steve in the process, well. That’s what he got for trying to give him a blowjob behind the counter.

“Have you been working out again?” Aunt May asked, somewhat distracted now by sorting through her bag and putting things away.

“Yeah.” Peter smile-winced.

Something warm snaked up Peter’s thigh. As the warmth changed shape, Peter realized it was Steve’s hand. And it was headed  _ straight _ for his crotch.

Peter pushed Steve away again, paused, shot another bad wince at his aunt, and said “Cramp,” shaking out his leg again.

Aunt May frowned. “Maybe you should take some weight off of that, until it gets better.”

“Good idea!” Peter said. “Just as soon as I finish my snack.”

“All right.” Aunt May shot one last sharp, all-too-observant look at Peter before she made her way off to her bedroom.

Peter’s shoulders eased. He gave Steve a look.

“Finish your snack?” Steve asked in a low, amused voice.

Peter shushed him, strained his ear until he was sure the door to Aunt May’s room had closed, and grabbed Steve’s hand, roughly tugging him up. He ignored whatever wisecrack Steve was making at him and pulled Steve to his bedroom. He hastily shut the door behind them and sagged against it, dizzy from what had almost just happened.

“So, what?” Steve asked, bemused, his voice low, “You just gonna hide me in the bedroom until you get the guts to tell her?” He crowded Peter against the door.

“Shhh!” Peter shushed him frantically. “She’ll hear you!” he hissed.

Steve rolled his eyes. “She already knows I'm here,” he said right by Peter’s ear.

Peter stiffened. His hands gripped uselessly at the flat surface of the door behind him. Steve wrapped his lips around Peter’s earlobe and gave it a warm suck. Peter sucked in a breath. His eyelids fluttered. Steve gently grazed Peter’s skin with his teeth and began working his way down Peter’s neck, leaving a hot trail of hickeys in his wake. Any thoughts or half-hearted protests vanished completely from Peter’s brain. When Steve reached down and squeezed Peter through his pants, Peter gasped; his hips jerked towards Steve. Steve teasingly kneaded Peter’s erection, not giving him quite enough pressure. Peter squirmed, raking his fingernails up and down the back of Steve’s shirt.

“Peter?” Aunt May’s voice came from the other side of his door, accompanied by three knocks. Peter jumped away from the door and tried to catch his breath. Aunt May continued, “Do you need anything in there? An ice pack? Aspirin?”

“I’m fine!” he said too loudly. Steve’s hand still on his dick.

“All right,” Aunt May granted doubtfully, with a trace of humor to her voice. “You let me know.”

“I will, Aunt May! Thanks!”

Peter’s heart thundered in his ears as he strained to hear her footsteps leaving.

Steve chuckled low in his throat and crowded Peter against his bed, eyes half-lidded and locked on Peter’s mouth.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Peter whispered.

Steve smirked and kissed him until Peter was bent down backwards on the bed. Peter didn’t have much choice but to go willingly.

Which was to say, Peter  _ could _ have fought back; he was taller and broader and stronger and he worked out on a regular basis, he didn’t have asthma or heart arrhythmia or any of the other myriad of health issues Steve faced every day, but the thing was when it came to Steve, Peter’s resolve completely crumbled. He was helpless around Steve. He just wanted, and wanted, and  _ wanted, _ and whenever Steve offered anything…

Peter groaned breathily as Steve pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Peter’s happy trail; Steve had rucked up the bottom of Peter’s shirt and was skilfully undoing Peter’s belt as he kissed his way closer and closer to the edge of Peter’s pants. The belt gave way with a gentle release of pressure and Steve soundlessly undid the button and zipper holding back Peter’s erection. Steve was mouthing Peter through the material of Peter’s boxers and Peter was gripping his bedsheets, head thrown back, nipples so hard and sensitive every shift of his shirt sent a sudden shockwave of pleasure straight to his crotch. Steve got really into it with the saliva, soaking Peter’s boxers, mingling with the pre-cum underneath. Steve brought up a hand to lightly stroke the base while he circled his tongue around the tip. Peter lifted his head to watch him, amazed and panting. He thought he might come just from the sight of Steve’s perfect lips wrapped around his dick. But through his boxers though--  _ god! _

“You’re gonna kill me, Steve.”

Steve grinned over the top of Peter’s erection, resting his chin against it. “‘Least you’ll die happy,” he said in that maddeningly low voice.

Peter just shook his head slowly, lost for words.

Encouraged by this, Steve licked Peter through his boxer shorts with renewed slowness. Peter watched the way Steve’s tongue flattened against it, tracing that slow, wet trail of heat up towards the tip, except Steve pulled away just before he reached the tip. He did that again, so slowly, up each side, his thick eyelashes lowered as he watched Peter’s dick, focused on it as though it were delicious and full of promises. Abruptly, Steve wrapped his mouth around the tip, keeping his tongue out of the way as much as possible, and grazed the underside with his teeth. Peter’s hips jerked. He didn’t even realize he’d let out a breathy “ _ Fuck!” _ until Steve chuckled. “You like that?” he asked, giving Peter bedroom eyes under his lashes.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Peter whispered.

Steve crawled slowly up Peter’s body. “Never,” he whispered, mouth descending on Peter’s. Peter moaned, pushing his hips up searchingly.

Little by little, Steve lowered his body on top of Peter’s. He kissed Peter slowly, tongue stroking Peter’s as though he had all the time in the world. Just when Peter’s arousal started edging on painful, Steve reached one hand slowly down. Peter hoped that wonderful hand was heading towards his own crotch, but instead he heard a zipper and then Steve was lifting his own hips away to pull his skinny jeans down his thighs. Steve maneuvered so that he could kiss Peter and take off his pants at the same time, but Peter needed more contact. He needed more friction. His body was overheated and cold where Steve had been hovering and he really,  _ really _ needed Steve to-- and then Steve was half-naked on top of him.

“Steve,” Peter pleaded, voice broken.

Steve panted against the corner of Peter’s mouth and rutted against his hip. Peter tried to rut against Steve, but he couldn’t get enough friction.  _ “Please,” _ Peter pleaded.

Steve licked at the corner of Peter’s mouth, raised his hips again, and reached down to free Peter’s erection from his boxers. He was clumsily aligned with Steve’s own dick- which was rock hard and dripping with pre-cum- and that’s when Steve’s other arm started shaking. Peter noted with vague, distant smugness that Steve wasn’t immune to his own teasing. But then Steve was stroking both of them together and Peter’s world whited out in an enormous wave of pleasure. The heat in his groin coiled and twitched until finally,  _ finally, _ Steve let him fall over the edge, and the shots of white liquid pumping out of his cock hit him in the chest so hard it almost hurt. He was so dizzy he wasn’t even sure when exactly Steve came; the next thing he was aware of was Steve lying on top of him, warm liquid between their torsos, and Aunt May knocking on Peter’s door again asking “Peter? Are you all right?”

“Fine, Aunt May,” Peter called in a too-breathy, too-sated way.

“You made a noise…”

“Banged my knee against something,” Peter fibbed, too boneless to move.

Aunt May was quiet for a moment. “You be careful in there,” she warned with warm concern in her voice.

“I will!” Peter called tiredly.

As soon as Aunt May’s footsteps faded, Steve chuckled.

Peter whacked him. “You ass.”

Steve grinned. “You loved it.”

Peter couldn’t help grinning back, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he was still kind of mad. “I’m gonna get you back for that later.”

Steve waggled his eyebrows. “I look forward to it.”

“You little shit.”

“You love it.” Steve kissed Peter’s nose and sat up. The parting of their torsos was accompanied by an uncomfortable, sticky-gooey unpeeling sensation.

“So when are you gonna introduce me to Aunt May?” Steve asked some time later, when they were both dressed and sitting idly on Peter’s bed.

Peter winced. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Something ticked across Steve’s face. “Why not?” His jaw tightened. An eyebrow cocked up. “You ashamed of me?”

“What?! NO!” Peter was perplexed as how to  _ anyone _ could  _ ever  _ be ‘ashamed’ of Steve.

“What, then?” Steve’s wiry arms were crossed, his expression testy.

“She doesn’t-- augh!” Peter scraped a hand across his face, rubbing his forehead. “She doesn’t know I’m…” He flailed his hand around in an incoherent gesture.

“That you date guys?”

Peter let his sigh be his answer.

Steve’s stance had set into something firm and defiant. “Then tell her.”

Peter chewed his lip. “I can’t… It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“She’s--” Peter wheeled his hand again. He sighed in frustration. “She wouldn’t understand. Or she might not. I don’t know.”

All toughness dropped, and Steve was leaning over, a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Aunt May loves you, Peter. She’s all you have, yeah. But  _ you _ are all  _ she _ has. She’s a smart woman, Peter. Even if she doesn’t understand it at first… do you  _ really _ think she’d never find a way to accept you?”

Steve had hit the nail on the head. That was  _ exactly _ what he was afraid of.

When Peter went long enough without moving or giving him an answer, Steve sighed. “Think about it.”

*

It was really fun explaining where Steve had come from over dinner, how he’d gotten into the house without Aunt May noticing, and Peter cringed internally every time he had to use the word  _ ‘friend.’ _ Steve had kept his eyes downcast and didn’t start talking until Aunt May engaged him in conversation about his major.

Peter half-listened to the light conversation. Aunt May seemed to take to Steve right away; it was obvious the two got along seamlessly. Soon Steve had Aunt May telling stories about her youth, some of which Peter had never even heard, and if Peter didn’t know better, he’d think keeping these two apart had been a mistake. It almost seemed like they’d been waiting to meet each other.

And maybe they had, because Aunt May mentioned several times that Peter had told her this or that about him, and Steve more than happily elaborated on whatever anecdote or factoid she mentioned. Steve seemed utterly enchanted with her.

Peter picked at his food, trying to seem normal. Steve’s words were weighing on his mind.

But he didn’t say them all throughout dinner, and although Steve lingered to buss the table and help Aunt May with the dishes, he excused himself soon after, feigning tiredness. He gave Peter a friendly wave good-bye.

The door closed behind Steve. Peter slumped. He’d wanted to give Steve a kiss goodbye, or at the very least a hug. But two guy friends just weren’t that affectionate. Aunt May would have known something was up. And Steve- wonderful, amazing Steve- had known this and was covering Peter’s ass even though neither of them were happy about it.

“What a nice young man,” Aunt May commented as she sank into an armchair and picked up her knitting.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed dejectedly.

“Does he know?”

Peter frowned and looked up. “Know what?”

Aunt May was giving him a look. “How you feel about him!”

Peter jumped. “What-- what--”

Aunt May chuckled and rolled her twinkling eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. You couldn’t take your eyes off him all evening. I haven’t seen you this infatuated with someone since Gwen.” She said this calmly as she began knitting.

Peter was gaping at her. “You  _ knew?” _

Aunt May raised her eyebrows. “You are not subtle, Peter.”

Peter blushed dark red. Half-formed words got stuck in his throat.

“So did you tell him?” Aunt May pressed.

Peter couldn’t answer. His voice wouldn’t work. He shook his head helplessly.

“You should.”

Aunt May resumed her knitting and Peter questioned everything he knew about the universe.

*

Steve’s texts managed to sound smug and reassuring at the same time. ‘I told you it’d be fine.’

Peter shook his head at his phone, unable to stop grinning. Technically, he still hadn’t told Steve how he felt. But they were dating and now he was out to his aunt, who had apparently known the whole time, so that was something. ‘You busy tomorrow?’

‘I think I can squeeze you in ;)’

Peter covered his face and blushed. ‘You’re a terrible person and I hate you.’

‘You say that every time I turn you on. <3’

Peter snorted. ‘Do not’

‘You’re right. Sometimes you say “You’re gonna be the death of me.”’

‘Ass.’

‘Not as nice as yours.’

‘Go to bed.’

‘Aw :( Without you in it?’

Peter covered his face and fought down the wave of giddiness. ‘Not like you haven’t done it before’

‘but I sleep so much better when you’re here..’

‘uh, you barely sleep at *all* when I’m there.’

‘[angel emoticon]’ ‘In all seriousness tho… I’m glad things went alright with your aunt’

Peter typed and erased his response several times before settling on ‘Yeah… me too.’


End file.
